


You find that attractive? Really?

by Vaela



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaela/pseuds/Vaela
Summary: Little drabble about Adalind hexenbiest look and Nick feelings about it.





	You find that attractive? Really?

_\- It's good to be back, Nick. - Adalind said and woged. Nick looked at that ugly, rotting corpse and then he looked at Renard._

_\- You find that attractive? Really? - he asked._

 

It was many years since that conversation, but Nick remembered it well, as well as he remembered when Juliette woged in front of him and he couldn't manage to look beside that corpse look and kiss her. He just couldn't... he couldn't accept her as hexenbiest. She wasn't the girl that he loved.

Now he was with Adalind. The hexenbiest he hated for so long. He saw her woged state few times, but every time it was less and less shocking. He kinda gets used to. Adalind gave him something that Juliette had never given him. Time. Time to accept that. Now that doesn't make him even blink. That was kinda... well... curious. He started to see there a powerful, independent woman, not a rotting corpse. Well, he couldn't say that it was attractive to him, but... he didn't have a problem with that.

That's why when they were standing at the altar, they said the words of the vow, he whispered to her.

\- Woge, please.

Adalind was shocked, she didn't know what to do, but she trusted Nick and she woged. When she did that, they could hear some whispers in the crowd.

\- You may kiss the bride. - he heard and then, without any problem he kissed his bride.

He accepted her fully.

He may never find this attractive, but that was his Adalind.


End file.
